Learning the Hard way
by Marvelgirl
Summary: So as promised her's chapter 2 hope you like it and send me some reviews
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey this is my second fanfic. My dream is to write a long story with many chapters. But I decided to take a little brake and write something funnier. This story is about Ranma and the guys living on Kame Island meaning Roshi, Krillin, Marron, 18 and Oolong. I thought a Dragonball/Ranma story would be funny and I appreciate it if you help me a bit cause I'm not very creative and have a little lack of experience. So please send me some reviews and mails. Oh before I forgot Dragonball and Ranma1/2 doesn't belong to me. So here we go hope you like it  
  
Learning the hard way  
  
"Ranma come back and put on the new underwear and corset I stole..bought you" The voice belonged to the old master of martial arts Master Happosei. He was the Master of Genma Saotome and Tendo. He tried to train Genma's son Ranma at the moment even though his training methods were quite unusual. "Never mind but I'd prefer to stay away from you for a while Master Pervert! I want to find another spring of man. You can stop getting me girls underwear. I'm a man and nothing can change that.."  
  
Splash With that splash Happosai disappeared all that Ranma could hear was his voice which faded each second.  
  
"What did you say?" It can't be explained how much joy Happosei had when he tortured Ranma and is students. "Some day I'm going to rip you apart but for now I'm going. c'ya Master perverted old cockroach" "But Ranma you can't leave us alone with him. Not now He's getting worse every minute" That was Ranma's father Genma. No doubt he and Tendo were under the supervision of the old Master. They tried several times to get rid of him but each time they failed they pretended to be loyal to him and everything that happened to him had been an accident. "Stop crying you big old (panda) baby. " "Then please take Akane with you. She would torture us all the time for letting the 'horrendous' Master stay here taking her underwear" Tendo is Akane's father. It always surprised him that his youngest daughter had been such a tomboy. She had too much temper for a girl. Even though Ranma would be gone the house Tendo wouldn't be quite. Tendo and Saotome yearned for nothing else but living in freedom and peace and watch their two children Ranma and Akane getting married. "But I don't wan." "No buts Ranma my son you'll take her with you or else." "Or else what cry baby would you drop to your knees and start crying again" "Or else I'll talk to your mother and tell her about your little accident" "You.You wouldn't do that" It is incredible how afraid some sons are when it comes to talking with their mother's about their not so unusual problems. It had been Ranma's major fear since he dropped into the cursed spring. It was nothing compared to the fear of cats. "Try me. Come on I'm going to write her a latter tonight. It won' be a problem to make her come here" "Okay I'll take her with me. First we have to go to Kame Island. I heard the Invincible old Master is incredibly strong. I want him to train me. He also got a map of the cursed springs which means when I'm back I'm not only a complete man once again I'll also be stronger than Master pervert."  
  
AN so this is the first part. Hope you like it. Tell me if you like it and send me some reviews I need two or three to continue. 


	2. Chapter2

Learning the Hard way2 AN: So here's Ch.2. Thanks for the reviews. I try to find a pre-reader. But as long as I don't get one you'll have to do the job so tell me if you like hate or want to do s.th. with this fic. Thank you for reading. Okay you know this part: I don't own DBZ or Ranma1/2. Oh before I forget it once again Ranma and Akane we'll meet the DBZ characters in Ch.3. Sorry that you have to wait for some days. Hey but you can spare you some days by writing mmmmmaaaaannnnnyyyyy reviews I want two(min.) reviews per chapter. And yes Videl and Gohan will have a big part in this story. Sorry that I forgot to tell that this story takes place a few month after Buu.( Have fun here we go  
  
In the middle of the sea and other problems After eating and packing some very important things together Ranma and Akane left for Kame Island. Somewhere in the middle of the sea. "Why! Why did I let my father talk me into this. As if keeping up with this guy isn't hard enough." Akane mused. "There's only one good thing about this trip. I don't have to see the old pervert. I bet his already wiping the flour with dad and Mr. Saotome. And they are in their 'yes master, we do everything for you' kind of mood. I hope Ranma's sea orientation isn't as bad as Ryoga's normal orientation I don't want to get lost in the middle of the sea. What a horrible thought alone in the middle of the sea wit Ranma. Hey what is he doing? Sleeping!?! Again! I'll kill him. I should stop talking to my self and wake him up." "Ranma! Ranma stop sleeping and wake up!" "Just a few more minutes mom. I don't want to train it's to early." "Ranma I'm not your mother. Now wake up." Ranma shifted a bit and Akane. Well she had a look on her face that could make each Vegeta proud.(Someone has a temper()  
  
"Grrrr. Okay you leave me no other choice"  
  
Splash  
  
"Hey! What got into you. Master Roshi would laugh about me if he would see me now! Ranma screamed. " Calm down! I got hot water with me." We hear another splash with Akane's nearly famous tea-kettle and Ranma's back to normal or what you might call normal in his case. "Better?" "Yes." growled Ranma. "By the way why did you do that?" "Did what?" " I mean splashing me in the middle of a wonderful dream small breast?(Sorry I only know the German version of Ranma that's why I don't know what he says to tease her) With a nice smashing noise Akane's instant frying pan makes a visit with Ranma's head. "I'd like to inform you that my breasts aren't that small you miserable girly. Well your dream couldn't be that nice cause you've called for your mommy all the time. And now please do me a favour and talk only when I ask you. Understood or do you want some more frying pan terror?" Threatening Ranma with the ultimate frying pan Akane waited for an answer. Ranma couldn't believe it but he was afraid of the all so mighty frying pan. He looked Akane strait into the eyes and muttered something which sounded like 'Yes..Sir'. Not hearing the second part Akane thought that it was time to ask Ranma her questions. " So when will we reach Kame Island? And by the way where are we? I don't get how you can sleep while we're somewhere in the middle of the sea?" "We should see the Island in a few minutes..Hey there it is?" "Do you mean this incredibly small island with the ridiculous pink house on it. Are you sure that this is the right place. I mean Master Roshi is a Master of the Martial Arts shouldn't he have a bigger training area." "You're right the Island is a bit small but it's the right Island? I hope I won't get to wet when I'm training with the Master" " Look there are some people. Isn't the master supposed to live alone?" "Well on such a small Island and so far away from civilisation. No way to be sure how many people there are. We'll see. Maybe they're his students." "Okay! Then let us see who they are. Maybe we both get a sparring partner." "Pff. Maybe you are too weak for them." "Okay Ranma you want it you get it.frying pan action." (Poor Ranma this is going to be a long and breathtaking training for him who knows what horrors he'll has to face. One thing's for sure he won't have to face it alone.)  
  
AN: So this is the second chapter of my second fic. Hope you liked it and send me some reviews. I'm sorry. Bud I had to use some frying pan action cause I wanted to hit my little brother the whole time while writing this fic. But he gave me some ideas for the next chapters. Well you'll see if you want to. Cu Brigitte 


	3. Chapter3

Told you I'll update all my stories so here's the third part of my long lost story about Ranma and Akane meeting the Z senshi. Chapter 4 will have Gohan and Videl in it. So fly by and read it.  
  
Learning the hard way3  
  
On the Island  
  
"Hey 18, look we've got company. Lets greet them." Krillin said enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay I take Marron and you ca go ahead" 18 replied not wanting to meet any new people. (She's not a people person.)  
  
"Hi kids. What are you doing so far away from home?" Krillin wanted to know.  
  
"I'm Akane and that's Ranma. We want to learn Master Roshi's martial arts technics."  
  
"Hmm.Sorry but the old pervert doesn't teach anymore. Mister sneak a peak has retired. Can you believe it, the weakling used his students to get in contact with young women. What a jerk." 18 said getting bored of dealing with these two 'admirers'.  
  
"Old pervert?" Akane asked.  
  
"Weakling?" Ranma asked using the same surprised tone as Akane did.  
  
"Yeah we can believe it. Seems to be normal for old masters to be perverts. We hoped to find a technic against master Happosai." Akane said.  
  
"If that's the case then you can train with us." 18 said grinning mischievously. She loved the sensation of punishing some perverts.  
  
"But." Krillin knew his wife's smile and wanted to intervene.  
  
"Be quiet Krillin. It'll be funny. I'm getting bored and you refuse to spar with me. You get one of them and I take the other one. Don't try to get away or I'll make you spar with me even though you don't want to."  
  
"Okay Juu-chan." Krillin grinned.  
  
"Stop calling me that. You know I don't like that stupid nickname"  
  
"Okay Juu. Which one do you want. Juu" Krillin teased.  
  
"I'll take the older one first and later we can change partners" 18 said grimly.  
  
"Don't we have anything to say about that?" Akane asked.  
  
"So you don't want to become stronger and give that old the beating of his life?" 18 counter-asked.  
  
"Okay we agree. We'll spar with you. I'm older than Akane which means that I'm your sparring partner girly."  
  
To be continued.  
  
An: Poor Ranma he doesn't know what he's getting into.Cya 


End file.
